My Song to You
by KandyPop
Summary: Alfred finally fulfills his promise of writing a song for Arthur. AU USUK/UKUS one shot


Alfred settled down onto the grass and sniffed in the clean, fresh air that greeted him. He placed the guitar on his lap and thought for a moment before smiling. He strummed the first few guitar tabs, nodding to himself. He hoped Arthur would like this song who he knew was usually picky with music and would pester about Alfred's bad taste of music. He let out a deep sigh and began to murmur the words softly, almost saying them more than singing them,

"I love your emerald green eyes." he sang, a small smile curved at his lips. "They make me want to hold you forever."

Alfred always paid great attention to his emerald green eyes and the way they shone. He never thought the glint in Arthur's eyes whenever he was intrigued in a novel during past time would look that way when the gentleman stare at him. He always felt shivered when they would glance toward his more neutral blue eyes.

"I love your lips." he continued on, ignoring the blood dripping from his fingers. "They make me want to kiss you forever."

When they shared their first kiss, specifically when they were stuck outside in a snow storm, it was not magical or exciting. It was simple and just right. Compared to his previous lovers who were always in for something wild and similar to romantic dramas, Alfred was a simple man and he had simple needs that Arthur managed to provide. No one else could compare to his Artie as he decidedly nicknamed him after overhearing Allistor's conversation one late evening.

"I love you because you make me happy. Because I can cry in your arms and you won't say nothing."

Alfred was a very prideful man and he took dignity more seriously than usual men. He never would admit his wrongdoing and held back any tears, whenever they were from tragedies to simply stress. But when he was out of eyesight and into Arthur's, he would bawl and clutch to his shirt and cry out nonsense which he would usually respond with comforting words and continuous kisses on Alfred's forehead

Alfred chuckled softly, "I love you because you always told me to be strong. And I know that this is the time to be strong. For a real purpose."

"A real purpose..." Alfred thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes down at the grass underneath him and then toward the small gravestone standing proudly in front of him. It was painted in gold and what was scripted on the stone was "Arthur Kirkland, age 22, and forever in love with a bloody git."

"I can't believe I asked them to write that." he laughed a little. "Well, you did always call me a bloody git. But I'm your bloody git, aren't I Arthur?"

The gravestone did not reply but he knew secretly that if Arthur was alive and well, he would reply with a yes and smack Alfred's scalp. And there would be Arthur's famous blushing streak which he adored and always managed to sneak in a pull at his cheeks just to tease the gentleman.

"I have to go Arthur but I hope you enjoyed it." he wiped the tears that were brimming at the corner of his eyes. "I know those lyrics suck and you would complain about the quality. But I just had to cause I promised you long time ago that I would write you a song. No matter how much it sucked."

He nodded slowly and pulled out a small rose from his pockets. "Remember that rose you gave me for the prom dance. Here you go." he let it slip past his fingers until it rested neatly in front of the gravestone.

"Good night Arthur. Sleep tight." he bowed and walked away, not letting his eyes wander back to the grave sight.

_I love your emerald green eyes_

_The way they shine like stars in the night sky_

_They make me want to hold you forever_

_I love your lips_

_Their soft touch against mine_

_They make me want to kiss you forever_

_I love you because you make me happy_

_Because I can cry in your arms and you won't say nothing_

_but words of I love you_

_I love you because you always told me to be strong. _

_I would love you even after a hundred years_

_If only you were forever _

_with me so we can be together_

_Forever and ever_


End file.
